bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry B Benson
'Barry B Benson ' is one of the Big Four leading main characters who lives in the White House. He is the least popular member of the gang but he is also the newest member so he has an excuse for his declination of popularity. Barry B Benson is an anthropomorphic bee who has had very hard relationship troubles in the past. Originally dating Vanessa Bloome he has moved on and dated Shrek but is now dating Johnny Test. He is also dummy thicc and the single clap of his cheeks it made the dinosaurs extinct. If his Ass cheeks ever clap with such intensity it will cause the end of the world. Personality Barry B Benson is quite the pimp. In the movie it shows him having intercorse with multiple girls. However his main man Johnny Test does not know. He is also an alcoholic and is shown throughout the movie drinking off his problems. Barry is very mean to his best friend Kanye West but that is because of Barry's opioid addiction. Barry has been to jail multiple times and has a warrant out for his arrest in many states and countrys, this is becuase of Barry's famous drug cartel and his human trafficking business. Interest Barry B Benson is currently dating Chester Cheetah. They have been going in a healthy relationship and although Barry is one of the least liked character him andon chester’s relationship is the most popular in the house. There is no evidence that their relationship has gone any further than kissing except for one image of Barry squirting honey all over Chester’s head blindfolded in the dark, but when confronted they both denied the image and it is thought to be a fake. Recent gossip at the White House however, leave Mr. Test questioning their relationship, as there have been rumors of Barry “ ‘getting head’ from the president”, an anonymous source told Daily Times. Trivia *Barry B Benson is the fourth member of the Big Four. *It is theorized that Barry B Benson is actually a prince trapped inside of a bees body. *Barry B Benson was good friends with Bee Nic Cage before he tried to steal Johnny. *Shrek left him to be in a relationship with yoda *Shrek confesses the reason he left him was because “Barry had "too much thickness' *He was recently convicted of 9 child rapes. *He is a nazi *He supports the yo mama youtube channel. *He loves hentai *He is known as Einstein's teacher *He is now in an abusive relationship with Tyler1 *He is a transgender *He currently works for raid shadow legends *Has been a been in a pewdiepie video twice *Has a secretive minecraft letsplay series *His favorite show is Veggietales *He loves committing arson (30,000 cases) *He has three children all of which are dead. They died from shrek pounding them in their manpussys (ass) *He did 9/11 *His favourite video game is Five Nights at Freddy's 2 GMod *He's half African American *He hates black people even though he is black *Currently in the hospital because Big Bubba beat his ass *Listened to songs that make you poop and crippled himself from the rancid piles of shit that exploded inside his bowels. *He's very based I must say *BRRRrRRrAaAAAaAaApPPpP *Has watched Rick and Morty on repeat all seasons 3,000 times now *Berry B Benson has been found to be a Schizophrenic *His favorite music artist is: The Devilish Trio *His favorite song of all time is Baker - 66 Chambers ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H14dpEUItWM ) *Homies with Steven Butschlo and his bro Charlie Butschlo HEHHHHH Category:Characters Category:Bee Movie Universe Category:Bees Category:Animals Category:White House Inhabitants Category:The Big Four